


sing sweet

by louueeeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, cute lil blurb i wrote lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louueeeh/pseuds/louueeeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where louis and harry dont need the lights, the suits or the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i couldnt stop thinking of h&l slow dancing when louis came home from the ball, so this happened. lol, enjoy. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: louueeeh.tumblr.com

its approximately midnight when a tired yet happy louis stumbles into his cozy London home, finding it dark, except for the telly that was eliminating light in the living room. he enters slowly to hear ‘sing sweet Nightingale’ playing. he steps in to find harry watching Cinderella on the couch, a blanket draped over him, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. he’s smiling softly as he watches. louis leans against the doorframe, a fond smile on his lips. harry doesn’t seem to notice, though, his ivory green eyes trained on the screen.

its dark, yes, but louis could see harry so clearly. his hair a mess but a beautiful mess, his eyes droopy and sleepy but still bright and happy, his body curled into the blanket. he looks like a kitten, louis thinks. yes, his fluffy kitten.

“why isn’t my princess asleep?” he calls out finally. harry finally notices his husband standing against the doorframe, his blazer off, his tie loosened, his white button down a little unbuttoned. he blushes.

“i was waiting for my prince, of course,” he replies with a silly tone, his dimple popping out. louis could hear the tiredness in his voice.

“you should be asleep, love. you didn’t have to wait for me,” he says as he walks to the place where harry was sitting, plopping down onto the couch. harry instantly finds his way into louis lap, his head against louis chest.

“i wanted to watch Cinderella. plus, i cant really sleep without you,” harry replied sleepily as he snuggles into louis more. louis is smiling so big now, his heart fluttering like he was 18 again, the first time he had met harry. the movie was now white noise, they felt as if they were in their own little world.

“should’ve came with you, baby. couldn’t stop thinking about dancing with you. showing everyone you’re my prince charming,” harry whispered. “im so proud, bub. so proud of you.”

“thank you, princess,” louis replied as he ran his fingers through harrys wild curls. “it would’ve been amazing with you there. but the rules…”

“I know. but at least you’re here now,” harry sits up from louis’ grasp. louis is still smiling, his hands moving from harrys hair to his cheeks. he pulls harry in to peck him on the lips once, twice, three times until he molds his lips into harrys, humming softly. harrys hands moved the bowl of popcorn away, and he held louis tight, thumbs rubbing circles into louis hips. they pull away, foreheads against foreheads, smiles on their lips. louis then stands up from the couch, and extends his hands out too his husband.

“may i have this dance, my love?”

harrys soft chuckle filled louis’ ears as he watched harry grab his hand, nodding softly. he pulled the boy close, hands on his hips. harrys hands entangled into the hair in back of louis neck. despite the height, harry nuzzled his head into louis’ neck as he heard him sing:

“when your legs don’t work like they used to before, and i can’t sweep you off of your feet,” they swayed together, London lights filling the windows, the movie playing softly in the background. louis rubbed his hands under harrys white cotton shirt to carress harry close. harry hums in happiness against louis neck, placing a kiss there.

“will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”

louis sang softly, his voice remaining sweet and slow during the whole time they danced.

they didn’t need the music. they didn’t need the lights, the suits, the fancy ballroom.

they just needed each other. and that’s how they always want it to be.

because of course, what is a prince without his princess?


End file.
